Problems in Paradise
by Maestra Girl
Summary: To an outsider, everything was perfect between the rock star and his muse, their relationship the epitome of blissful young love. Aaah, but there are always problems in paradise. ShanexMitchie, love to pyrolyn-776 for her help.


Their love was young, their hearts were pure, and their heads were full of some pop song or other. They were meant to be, Shane and Mitchie, a dream couple of sorts. After camp ended the two grew ever closer, seeing each other often and calling whenever that wasn't possible. (fortunately, Shane stepped in and got them both an unlimited plan. Don't want any of those nasty overages) To an outsider, everything was perfect between the rock star and his muse, their relationship the epitome of blissful young love.

Aaah, but there are always problems in paradise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad you managed to fly in this weekend! Jason was text-ranting on about some bitchy record label woman trying to wrangle you guys into another meeting, and from the sounds of it, it was going to be awhile. "

"I worked my way out of it, on the grounds that I was expected in another meeting with our new singer." Shane planted a soft kiss in Mitchie's hair. "After all, the tour starts in a week; it seemed suitable I spend some time bonding with Connect 3's new vocalist."

Initially after returning home from camp, Shane and Mitchie were seldom able to be together, Shane busy with his band's numerous concerts and appearances, Mitchie rushing straight into her senior year and the stressful world of studying, tests, and grades. It had been stressful on them both, so much that each of their work had suffered, so much so that eventually the problem had to be addressed. It was simply too much to maintain a long-distance relationship, but neither was at all willing to end it. For each felt as if they'd found their other half, the peanut butter to their jelly, the milk to their cookie, the Sunny to their Cher.

So an offer was extended from the band's manager to Mitchie—become another vocalist for Connect 3. She would sing as an opening act for the band, as well as joining in later as backup and on occasion lead. A private tutor would be arranged to, continue her education, while Mitchie would return home to stay with her parents one weekend a month. A few signatures and no-having-sex-talks later, the deal was solid.

Mitchie's teeth flashed a wide smile as she took Shane's hand. "I can't wait to get to join you and the guys! It's going to be so much fun, you and me and the guys, hanging out all the time, just always together! Aren't you excited?!" She was practically bouncing, her smile threatening to blind anyone who happened to look her way.

"Yeah, fun!" Shane agreed, a bit of unease creeping into his voice. He loved being around Mitchie, but sometimes….

This was proving to be one of those times. "Can you imagine all the new clothes I'm going to get! Rock stars _never _wear the same thing twice. Ever. And I heard that—"

Shane cut her off with a loud tapping of his watch. "Mitchie, I _know _how great it is. It's my life. Now can we please spend this hour we have doing something productive? Like listening to the new song I wrote?" He gave her his most pleading, heart-throbbing pout.

Immediately she quieted. "Of course darling! Sorry, it's just so amazing. Go ahead though, play away."

His face turning serious, Shane pulled his guitar over his shoulder and gave it a thoughtful strum. After a long moment, he closed his eyes and began to sing.

_When I'm with you, I feel as though_

_The whole world disappears_ (the whole world disaaaaapears…)

_Nothing else matters to me_

_As long as you're near_ (you're neeeeear)

_And as the day, turns to night_ (to niiight)

_And the suns set in the sky_ (the sky-yyy)

_I know_ (know), _that I'll be fine _

_Because you're by my side_ (by my siiiide)

Shane suddenly stopped strumming, his gaze darting around in search of something. He shot a glare at Mitchie, who had been clapping along and apparently not noticed that he had stopped playing.

"What?!" she exclaimed, aggravated. Was this going to be another '_I feel like you're not taking my music seriously when you beat along like a five-year-old_' conversations? "I swear to God I thought it was good. You know . . . _deep_." Mitchie nodded quickly, unconsciously picking up Shane's old rhythm.

He shook his head, waving his hand in dismissal. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Mitchie shot a glance quickly around the backyard, taking in her mother's flourishing vegetable patch and the rusted barbeque, unsure what could have caused any noise. "Oh! The Stevensons, the people across the street, just got a little chihuahua for their daughter's fifth birthday, and that thing makes the most bizarre noises you've ever heard. That must be it. One time I thought the poor thing must be having a heart attack, but when I ran over he was just playing with a squirrel. Whatever game it was, the squirrel seemed to be winning," Mitchie reflected.

"No, no, no," he said, "It wasn't a _dog. _But didn't you hear those other people?" Shane took a deep breath, unsure how to phrase what he wanted to say. "They sounded like they were…harmonizing with me."

Everything was still, as Mitchie turned her head carefully toward the sky, searching…searching….

She pounded the ground and shook with laughter.

"Are…you…saying….you…think…some….invisible….person….is…._harmonizing…_with…you?" she sputtered out between bursts of giggles, slapping the ground with a vicious glee. Shane frowned.

"No, totally not. I mean, you know, a guy gets wrapped into his music. What's so bad about that? Maybe my mind was just working out that last harmony part for the bass." He crossed his arms, happy with his defense. Justification in the name of his art, that would show her.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Or you're a schizo."

"I am _not _a schizo," Shane growled, glaring at his girlfriend.

Mitchie put a contemplative finger to her chin. "Denial, I see…. Tell me, darling, how often to these voices harmonize with you? Do they ever, I don't know, tell you things? What to say, how to act, the lotto numbers for tonight?" Shane's scowl deepened, obviously not as amused by Mitchie's jibes as she was.

"Don't worry though, we'll find some help for you and get those voices to leave, and maybe win the lottery while we're at it!" She patted his leg. "Unless, of course, these Voices have become your new 'friends?'"

Shane jumped up and stomped away, Mitchie collapsing into giggles behind him. "Well when I win tonight, you can be sure I won't split the money with _you_!"

**Reviews equal love. Tell what you liked, what you hated, and your own thoughts on the mysterious backup vocals that always appear in camp rock. **


End file.
